Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
This invention relates to a novel spray lustering-cleansing agent. More particularly this invention relates to a sspray lustering-cleansing agent which is applied by spraying on dirty rubber and plastic parts of tires and bumpers of an automobile and left to foam and defoam spontaneously thereon and consequently purging their surfaces of dirt and imparting luster thereon in one step.
Generally, cleansing of dirty tires and bumpers of an automobile is carried out by first brushing and wetting the dirty surfaces, then washing the resulting dirty slurry off the surfaces, subsequently spraying a spray type lustering agent on the freshly cleaned surfaces, and wiping the deposited lustering agent from the surfaces as with rags for finishing.
This method, owing to the action of brushing involved, has the disadvanatage that it may mar aluminum wheels and the paint etc. of the bumper.
The spray type lustering-cleansing agents heretofore known to the art are those of the solvent type produced by dissolving silicone oil in petroleum type solvents and chlorine type solvents and those of the o/w emulsion type produced by emulsifying silicone oil with water.
Among the spray lustering-cleansing agents mentioned above, those of the solvent type have the merit of quickly drying and, on the other hand, suffer from the disadvantage that some, if not all, of the solvents used therein disolve out components of the bumper paint finish and swell and discolor the rubber in the tires, and consequently have adverse effects on rubber and paint coatings.
The spray lustering-cleansing agents of the aforementioned solvent type, because of their use of volatile solvents, also have the disadvantage that they have harmful effects on the health of the workers handling them.
The spray lustering-cleansing agents of the o/w emulsion type are free from the disadvantage of adverse effects on rubber and coatings, but they suffer from the disadvanatage that foamed agents deposited on the surfce do not easily vanish and must be wiped off with rags for finishing and, therefore, the cleansing work is strenuous.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,110 discloses a composition as a cleansing agent. This agent does not foam from the beginning. Pat. No. 4,269,739 pertains to a composition as a cleansing agent. It make no mention about the condition of foaming and defoaming which this composition would manifest it it were prepared in the form of an aerosol spray. Pat. No. 4,374,745 teaches a composition as a cleansing agent. It makes no mention about the condition of foam which the composition would manifest if it were prepared as an aerosol spray. The composition in the form of gel or in a thixotropic state does not foam after the manner of an aerosol. Pat. No. 4,675,125 is directed to a composition as a cleansing agent. The cleansing agent uses a defoaming agent for the purpose of preventing foaming which is undesirable during the manufacture and use when the composition. All of these U.S. patents are silent on the foam which would be generated if the composition should be prepared in the form of an aerosol spray. It can be presumed, therefore, that these four U.S. patents contemplate adding a foam regulating agent purely for the purpose of preventing the composition from foaming. None of them suggests, let alone discloses, the use of a foam regulating agent for the purpose of allowing the composition to remain in a foamed state for a period of 10 to 20 seconds and then defoam completely within one minute of generating foam as in the case of the present invention.